Hello
by HellsBloodyAngel
Summary: The simple words that started it all. *Disclaimer: I do not own FT or it's characters* (this is only b/c I am forgetful and probably won't do this in every chapter)
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like. Please comment and tell me my faults in writing as I would like to fix them and get better. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. I came up with this idea after my chemistry test. Hope you like! _

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

It all started with hello. I was curious about him. I didn't know him as well as some of the other members. All he did was hang out with those four. Laxus. I'll admit that he's handsome with his blonde hair, storm colored eyes and his muscles. What goes through his head when he looks around the guild?

I could feel her gaze but I couldn't understand why. Why was she looking at me? So I did the most logical thing that came to mind and glared. Then I felt guilty as images of her ran through my head. Her laughing with the pyro, stripper and Titania. Her talking with the demon at the bar. Her giving a weak glare at metal head. Her smiling at everyone with her bright smile, shining brown eyes and liquid gold locks.

As my head turned, her gaze locked onto mine. Those mocha brown doe eyes that you could drown in. I got up and walked towards her and said something I've never said before.

His storm-colored eyes were locked on my brown eyes as he slowly walked towards me. They seemed to get lighter as he walked closer, almost as if he was thinking something sweet. He finally stopped in front of me and said two words.

"Hello Lucy."

And that's how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: sorry about the POV switches which were confusing. I had them on word but they somehow didn't get transferred. oh well. as a sorry I have decided to post 2 new chapters. hope you like!_

* * *

><p>She has a pretty blush. It dusted across her cheekbones and for a minute, her eyes flickered away.<p>

"Hello Laxus."

I smirked and asked if I could sit beside her. She looked away and nodded yes. Her hair blocked her face so I moved it behind her ear without thinking. Then I realized what I did and blushed while turning my head away. I could feel the demon's questioning gaze but I ignored it. This was unusual. I never showed affection. Ever. I never gave affection to anyone in the guild. I didn't want to face Gramps' wrath if I ever broke some chick's heart. It was like a cardinal rule. I turned to look at her but then she questioned me.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that?" I asked.<p>

"I don't know." Was his blunt reply.

So that question will forever go unanswered. Shame. Oh well.

"Did you want to do something?"

"Umm."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the guild was whispering and looking shocked. Evergreen and Bickslow were having a hard time keeping Fried under control. They had never seen Laxus look or act like this. He had a pale blush across his cheekbones and was asking someone from the guild if they wanted to do something. Usually it was the other way around in a bar or something. It wasn't just anyone from the guild either. It was Lucy, the light of the Fairies.<p>

What was up? Had he fallen for the sweetheart of Fairy Tail? The kind, caring and beautiful celestial mage seemed to have an air about her that made everyone love her. She had wormed her way into Erza's guarded heart without being threatened. She had Gray, the cold, standoffish ice mage wrapped around her finger. She even had the anti-social, hulking brute Gajeel show some sort of emotion towards her, even if it was mainly for his own amusement. The only questions left were, had Laxus found a soft spot for her or had he truly fallen in love with her? What will Lucy say?


	3. Chapter 3

Here he was, standing in front of me and all I could say was umm?! I am such an idiot. My eyes darted around the guild hall only to see almost everyone looking at us.

"Umm, Laxus?"

"Yes?"

"Why is everyone looking at us?"

He shrugged in response before his eyes narrowed in what seemed to be…anger. There was a soft growl that was gone as soon as it reached my ears.

"What was that?" Laxus looked at me shocked.

"You heard that?"

"Yes. So I repeat, what was that?"

"I'll tell you later if you agree to a date."

* * *

><p>Her head tilted to the side just enough to make me think cute. While she appeared to be thinking about my request, all I could think was when did I start calling her cute?<p>

"Yes. Just let me tell my team."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at your house around 6:30pm. Wear something comfortable."

She nodded and I took off, multiple questions running through my mind. I strode towards Gramps' office.

***In Gramps Office***

"Hey old man." He looked up and blinked.

"Hi Laxus!" he cheerfully replied.

"So I growled at metal head and Lucy heard me."

"Well my boy, you seem to be inn a sticky situation."

"Yeah, I know that. What I wanna know is how did she hear me?"

"Well could you tell me why you growled at Gajeel?"

* * *

><p>Laxus was taking me on a date. I have to wear something light and comfortable. So no skirts. What am I going to do? Oh look, here comes Mira.<p>

"So Lucy, I hear you're going on a date with Laxus." She grins mischievously. I sigh and look at her.

"Yes Mira."

"I knew it! Blonde hair blue eyed babies! Or blonde hair brown eyed babies!" she squeals.

"Look Mira, it's no big deal." I say, exasperated. Cana decided that now would be a good time to come over.

"Come on Lushee! It's a big deal! He's Laxus! He n-e-v-e-r asks a-n-y-o-n-e out~, especially from the guild!" she drawled like the drunk she was. I only sighed in response. My mind was wandering away from Cana, wondering what Laxus was doing.

* * *

><p><em>Note: Let me know what you think! sorry about the pov changes, I originally had stars but they don't seem to want to stay put. sorry for taking it down. had to edit a few places. you as a reader may not have noticed them but I did and I wanted - more like needed - to fix them. enjoy. :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am so sorry. I meant to upload this a lot sooner but I didn't know if I should include their date or not. Then, I thought of an idea for a RoLu ff that I started, mostly a one-shot. Plus I would like a beta reader if someone wouldn't mind doing that for me. However, this does not exclude my actions so I hope you forgive me. Sorry it's a little short. I am trying to make the chapters longer but the flow of my story doesn't seem to want to work with me. _

_I do not own Fair Tail, all right to Hiro Mashima. This goes for all future chapter as I will probably forget to do this._

* * *

><p>"So you see Gramps? What am I supposed to do?"<p>

"Tell her."

"How the hell am I supposed to tell her that?! It's not like saying hello!"

Gramps just gave me his look.

"Tch." I look away and glared at the wall.

"Well what are you still doing here? Go talk to her!"

I walked away in a huff. I couldn't understand why I needed to tell her right away. It may be important but I wanted this –thing- to happen naturally by MY initiation. I pondered on how to tell her without scaring her. Should I tell her on our date? This was going to take a while, I sighed.

* * *

><p>I was walking home when I decided to walk on the edge of the canal. I summoned my faithful spirit Plue, the Canis Minor or little dog. Although, he looked more like a snowman than a dog. We walked in peace with him following me, until we reached my apartment.<p>

When I walked into my kitchen I found Natsu raiding my fridge for food. With a shriek of anger, I roundhouse kicked him in the face and he flew back into my wall. He groaned before falling to the floor in an unconscious heap. Oh well. His fault for always raiding my fridge.

I called Virgo to help me choose my outfit for my date with Laxus. Then I called Cancer to do my hair. After Virgo had looked through my closet, she chose a pair of fashionably ripped black skinny jeans with a loose gold long sleeve shirt, a black belt that sits high on my waist and my brown knew high heeled boots on my feet. Cancer straightened my hair and pinned my bangs back with a decorative silver bobby pin. Just then, there was a knock at my door.

I opened it and there stood Laxus in black jeans with a light blue polo shirt that brought out his eyes, a black leather jacket and a pair of black boots covered his feet. Wow was all I could think as he stood against the doorframe.


	5. Chapter 5

All I could do was stare. She looked stunning. It was something I never realized until now. She was always pretty but there was something in her eyes, determination, pain, and a will as strong as steel that influenced how people saw her. She was the only one besides Titania who could scare the pyro and ice cube enough to stop fighting. I blinked a couple of times and realized that she was looking at me expectantly. Right, date.

"Come on. Let's go." I said.

"Alright."

I lead her to the edge of town to a path into the forest. After walking for a bit, we came to a clearing with a picnic basket and blanket already laid out. I lead Lucy to the edge of the clearing and heard her gasp. At the edge was the ledge to a large cliff that overlooked Magnolia. The lights from the city created a charming view from the cliff. I watched Lucy as she looked over the city. The look on her face was something else. She looked outwards with amazement and a peacefulness that didn't come out often. She radiated a glow of happiness like she was a star or a constellation that she summoned.

"Look up." I told her.

When she looked up, her eyes widened in delight, the reason being that she could see all the stars .

"So pretty." She commented.

"I know right." I stated.

We watched the stars for a little bit longer and then the meteor shower started. It was amazing. The streaks of light danced across the sky. It was a beautiful sight. Too soon, it all came to an end and I had to take her home. There was a comfortable silence between the two of us as we walked back to her apartment. She walked along the ledge of the canal like she usually did, humming some tune and daydreaming.

We got to her apartment where she opened her door and offered to let me stay. Seeing as it was close to 11pm and I still had to pack up, I politely refused her offer. Before she turned around, I leaned down and captured her tempting lips with mine like I'd been wanting to all night. They were soft and pliant against my own and tasted slightly of strawberries. Before I could lose control from her delicious mouth, I leaned back and stepped away from the temptation that was all her.

"Goodnight Lucy." I breathed.

As I was walking in front of her apartment when I heard her speak.

"Thank you for a wonderful time, Laxus." She all but whispered.

Even though I knew she wouldn't see it, I smiled. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless. I turned into lightning and cleaned up our picnic before flashing home to shower. Damn, I was having such a great time that I forgot to tell her what she means to me. I'll do it tomorrow. I hope she thought of me before going to sleep.

_A/N: short, I know and I'm sorry. I'll try to have more chapters ready for Christmas._


	6. Chapter 6

*Lucy pov*

I was on my way to the guild when I felt a large, warm hand settle on my shoulder. I turned to see Laxus looking at me.

"I need to tell you something important. Want to talk in my office?"

"Sure but what about the other dragon slayers overhearing?"

"Don't worry. I got Freed to soundproof the room."

"Okay, lead the way."

We walked into the guild and up the stairs to the second floor. I could feel some of the stares from my guild mates as well as the glaring from my team even though it wasn't directed at me. It's hard to miss the threat of demise when you can feel it. We had reached his office and he opened the door. I took a look around and was left gaping. It was a simple room with charcoal colored walls, a mahogany desk with papers piled on it and some filing cabinets in a corner. There were three chairs around the desk, one for Laxus and the other two in front of him. I heard a click and knew he shut the door. I looked at him curiously, unconsciously taking in every detail. The gravity defying blonde hair, his gunmetal orbs, the lighting shaped scar over his right eye, his broad shoulders with his black t-shirt and jeans while his coat hung off his shoulders. He looked good.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" I questioned.

"So there's this thing that happens with dragon slayers where destiny picks out a perfect mate for each of us."

"What is a mate exactly?"

"A mate is like marriage. The only difference is that there's no divorce. Once a dragon slayer and his mate are mated, there's no going back."

"Okay and you're saying that I'm your mate?"

"Yes." He stated. I think my jaw just dropped. I mean how was I his mate?

"Wait, you said something about destiny picking the mate out. What exactly does that mean?"

"Well I don't know all the details but think of it like this. When a slayer is born, they're missing half of their soul. That half of the soul holds something of value to their slayers' needs. Take Gajeel and Levy for example. Gajeel is the brute strength with very little care about what happens to others simply because he doesn't consider them important. Levy is his heart. She gives him a reason to care about what happens. Do you understand?" Laxus looked at me patiently.

"I think so. But if every slayer has something that they need from their mate, what do you need from me?" Laxus blushed and looked away from my question.

"It's hard to explain. I guess the best way to put it would be like this. I don't have a very forgiving nature and I tend to be kind of distant from people in general. Mostly because I don't really like them. You are the more forgiving side of my soul and you can interact with people easily. You are the softer side of me." He blushed harder and stared at the wall.

All I could do was blink. Laxus had actually talked about his feelings. Then, I smiled softly at him. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of him and giving him a hug.

*Laxus pov*

I stood there as I felt her slim arms wrap around me in a hug. Her sweet scent was fogging up my brain, and I could feel my heart clench at her acceptance. She truly was the softer side of me. I felt her arms start to loosen up so before she could let go, I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and hugged her. She was so delicate that I was scared to break her and she fit perfectly in my arms. I never wanted to let her go and for the first time, I wouldn't have to.

* * *

><p>A_N: hope you enjoy the new chapter! let me know what you think. I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters._


	7. Chapter 7

*Guild/narrator pov*

Everyone was wondering what Laxus needed with Lucy. A few jealous people were grumbling about why Laxus got Lucy and vice versa. Lucy's team however, was fuming. Natsu and Gray were in 'protective brother/friend mode' as people liked to call it. They were throwing insults towards Laxus and saying random threats about if he hurts her in any way, shape or form, and then he was going to get hurt. Erza was sitting still, not moving a muscle as a dark aura surrounded her. She re-quipped a sword and started sharpening it. Mira was squealing about how cute their babies would be and started imagining them.

The raijinshuu sat at their table frowning. Well, Evergreen was frowning and glaring at Bickslow while Freed looked miffed and Bickslow was shouting out pervy comment about Cosplayer Queen. Makarov, who was sitting at the bar when the two came in, was in his fantasy land. He was crying about his grandson being grown up and getting grandbabies soon. He and Mira shared and evil grin that sent shivers down the spines of all.

Erza was getting worried. Angry but worried. Laxus and Lucy had been up in his office for some time and they haven't come down yet. She could only hope that he wasn't deflowering her little sister. Her grip on the sword turned white. If he was going to be dating Lucy, then he would have to answer some questions.

Gray was plotting murder. Nobody was going to date his baby sister. They may have been the same age but he still considered her to be his baby sister because she was so naïve. He didn't notice the temperature around him turn freezing cold to match his anger. People sitting nearby had to move before they froze. His eyes narrowed at a single thought that wouldn't leave him alone. Laxus and Lucy were in his office; all alone. Who was to stop them from doing something inappropriate? His fist landed on the table, instantly freezing the spot and ice spreading outwards from that point.

Natsu glared at the stairs. He was pissed. Who did Laxus think he was to start talking to Lucy so suddenly? There was something going on, the only question was what. Yes, he was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for; it was just that he didn't like thinking. It wasn't that he disliked Laxus either. He just didn't think he was good enough for Lucy. Lucy was his best friend. He didn't think anyone would be good enough for her. She was their light. The minute hers went out, Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same. With that being said, if Lucy started dating Laxus, then he would allow it. On the condition that if he hurt her, he would be in for a world full of pain. It was his promise. During his inner monologue, his fist had caught fire where it was lying on the table. In a motion that resembled falling dominos, the table caught fire burning it irreparably before Juvia threw water on it to put it out. With a sheepish smile and thanks to Juvia, Natsu returned to his thoughts.

Wendy pondered about what Laxus had to talk about to her nee-san. She never asked Lucy about being her nee-san but she thought about her that way. Wendy was also smarter than Natsu so she thought about what could have occurred. Then she remembered when she had listened to Laxus and Lucy talking – unintentionally of course – and she heard Gajeel laugh about Lucy when Laxus had growled. Lucy had asked Laxus what was wrong but she shouldn't have heard. It was too low pitched, even for how close they were standing. Only his mate would have – wait his mate? Was nee-san Laxus' mate? That had to be it, otherwise nothing made sense. Hopefully he was going to tell her everything that entailed to being a dragon slayer's mate.

* * *

><p><em>AN: hope you like the chapter! let me know what you think. if all goes as planned, I should have a least another chapter up around Christmas but if not, merry Christmas. so, just looking over my story and I noticed a few mistakes so I'm going to fix them. a chapter may come down but it will be put back up immediately. sorry._


	8. Chapter 8

*Laxus pov*

I wasn't sure how the guild was going to handle her being mine, but I had to admit, I was terrified of facing her team; not that I would admit it out loud. They were a force to be reckoned with especially when it came to Lucy. Mavis knows that girl is a trouble magnet. Then again, so were most of Fairy Tails mages. However, I wasn't about to let her go. She was mine. All mine; but I had to take it slow. Take it one step at a time. I already took her out on a date and told her she's my mate so now, all I had to do was convince her to stay mine. Hopefully I could. I would be nothing if she left me.

"-xus. Laxus!"

"Hmm. What"

"Was there something else bothering you?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you wouldn't respond to me calling your name for five minutes." she said with a hand on her hip and a delicately raised eyebrow. Was I really out of it for that long? Huh. Oh well. I just shrugged in response to her statement. I didn't have an excuse for her.

*Lucy pov*

I rolled my eyes at his shrug. Really. That man. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. He looked so deep in thought and I wonder what he was thinking about. He wasn't going to tell me though. Stubborn man. Well, I'll have to convince him that he can tell me things.

"You can tell me things ya' know. It's not good to keep things bottled up all the time." I frowned at him. He was too closed off for my liking. He needed to smile more and scowl less. He looked at me. Not the puppy eyes but a _look_ that said _who do you think I am?_ I sighed.

"So what are we now?" I asked.

"Dating." He said but the word _mine_ settled in the air. Possessive man. But I liked it.

"Well I guess we should go and tell the guild. We've been talking for a while." I looked at him, tilting my head at the same time.

"Fine; let's go."

When we stepped out from his office the guild was in a brawl as per usual. The only difference being that Master was there at the bar talking to Mira.

*Guild pov*

Mira and Makarov had noticed them the minute they stepped out of his office. They thought it was too bad that most of the guild was in a brawl. Then Mira noticed something and squealed like a school girl. Makarov looked at her questioningly and the guild had stopped their fighting. Erza took note of how Lucy didn't look dishevelled at all and they were holding hands. At that moment everyone seemed to figure out why Mira had squealed. Laxus and Lucy were holding hands. And Laxus seemed okay with it. Surprising everyone, Wendy spoke up.

"Umm, not to bother you but umm, are you…together?" she shyly asked the two blondes.

Lucy smiled at the girl and answered with a yes. Before they could process much, Erza had a sword at Laxus' throat, Natsu's fist was aflame and Gray had an ice-make death scythe held threateningly in his hands. Laxus however, was terrified at the little blue haired dragon slayer. The wind had started to swirl around her dangerously while her bangs covered her eyes and she had a dark aura around her. Lucy meanwhile, was slightly panicking at her friends' actions. She knew they would go overboard but this was a little too much.

"What are your intentions towards our sister?" Erza asked with her famous glare.

"Date her."

"Really Laxus? That's the best you can do?" Lucy questioned.

"What?" Laxus looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why don't you just tell them the basics of what you told me?"

"What is she talking about, Laxus?" Gray questioned, his scythe suddenly held against Laxus' neck. Natsu's flame went out for a minute as the realization hit him before flaring up again. Before Laxus could answer he said, "I get it, but if you hurt a single hair on her head, on purpose or not, you will be burned to ashes." Everyone could only look on confused.

"Whatever." At Lucy's glare he continued, "Lucy is my mate in dragon slayer terms." The guild looked on confused and Laxus sighed. "It basically means that she is my wife but there's no option for divorce."

Erza and Gray looked at Lucy and seeing that she was fine with the whole thing, took their turns threatening him. Erza's being to slice him to pieces and Gray saying how he will chop some important body parts off, and making him eat them before chopping his head off.

*Laxus pov*

I looked at Wendy. She still had the swirling wind and dangerous aura and I hated to admit it but she was absolutely terrifying. I looked around the guild only to see everyone but Lucy scared out of their wits. Suddenly, her power was cut off and she was walking towards me.

"You hurt my nee-san-" she paused and looked at Lucy long enough to see her smile in happiness, "You will regret being born. Facing Erza, Gray and Natsu will be the least of your worries." She stated in a dark tone, promising something worse than death. I gulped in fear and nodded, not wanting to find out what could happen.

With my nod, she stopped glaring at me and bounced over to Lucy. They started talking about the nee-san thing so I tuned them out but keeping my senses trained on Lucy's well-being. I turned around only to face my grandfather, the demon and metal head. This was going to be _just great_.

* * *

><p><em>AN: longest chapter ever. so I was thinking about all the characters and I was like wow. I think rufus was based off of freed, sting based off of natsu, orga based off of a mix of laxus and gajeel, Minerva based off of erza and yukino based of of a mix of lisanna and lucy. am I the only one who sees this? also, me being me didn't realize the replace/update button nd deleted most of my chapter just to fix one. -_- so here is an early Christmas gift for y'all._


	9. Chapter 9

*Laxus pov*

"Gihi. You looked terrified of tiny tot for a minute there sparky." Metal head laughed.

"No I wasn't." I scoffed at him.

"Gihi. You can't deceive my ears spark plug." He sneered at me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him. Time to face the demons.

"So my boy, I see you told her."

"Of-" the she-devil interrupted me.

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?!" she accused.

"I couldn't my dear. This was something Laxus needed to do himself. I couldn't interfere. Sorry Mira."

"It's alright master." She turned to face me, "So when are you going to give me blonde hair blue eyed or brown eyed babies?" I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"What the hell Mira!?" I yelled. I sensed Lucy's eyes on me after yelling at the demon. I should probably apologize so I could stay in her good graces. I really didn't want to make her mad. Who knew what would happen to me then.

"Sorry Mira. I was just shocked for a minute there." I apologized and the guild hall stopped talking. The idiots didn't think that I could hear their whispers.

*Guild pov*

Since when did Laxus apologize? This was bizarre. He was never known to apologize to anyone. Mira blinked a couple of times before smiling and saying, "Oh that's alright Laxus." Clearly there was only one person who could possibly get Laxus to apologize. Lucy. The guessed he really was serious about her. Well, that and not wanting to make her mad. They had seen the glare she had given Laxus for yelling at Mira. They shivered. Nobody wanted to encounter Luza. There had been very few times when the guild had seen Lucy mad enough to be scarier than Erza, Mira and the master combined. After each time they had all silently agreed to never mention or even think about what had occurred those days. It had been traumatizing for everyone. Even the Demon and Titania themselves.

The guild members looked between the two. They were having a silent stare off before Lucy nodded and Laxus let out a sigh. The assumed it was out of relief for not having to face her wrath. They couldn't blame him.

Makarov stared at his grandson slack jawed. Laxus never said sorry for anything. If Lucy could make him feel sorry after just a glare that was thrown at his back, then what else could she do? He shook his head. Laxus was a strong personality. An acquired taste you could say. He was honest – brutally so, a little vulgar, had gotten lost but had a good heart. Just maybe, being with Lucy will give him a sense of home. Something that he could return to. Maybe they'll give him grandchildren. He could only hope.

Gajeel sat at his dark corner in the guild beside his 'shrimp'. He didn't like Laxus near bunny girl. He wasn't jealous; she was important to shrimp and therefore, according to his dragon, she was to be protected. Just like Lily, Juvia or Wendy were to be protected. Those were his closest 'friends'. After seeing him apologize due to bunny girl's glare, Gajeel decided to give him a chance. If her could change from brutally torturing bunny girl to protecting her then maybe Laxus could change. He looked beside him at shrimp. The blue headed bookworm was still engrossed in her book. She had no idea what was going on. That was how he liked her. She was being herself and not hiding anything. Gajeel smiled. Bunny girl had a way of effecting people. He was damn sure of that.

Juvia was beyond happy. She no longer had Lucy as a love rival. She didn't have to worry about her precious Gray-sama being taken away by her. Now there was only the rest of the female population. She looked across the guild hall to see her Gray-sama clad only in his boxers before running off to steal the clothes that had been thrown somewhere. She watched him shout profanity at not being able to find his clothes before Lucy came up to her.

"Hi Juvia." She brightly smiled.

"Love Rival."

"I'm not your love rival. I'm with Laxus. Besides, why not return Gray's clothes to him so he has to talk to you?" Lucy said as the idea popped into her mind. Juvia's eyes turned to hearts as she pictured her Gray-sama talking to her. She turned towards Lucy.

"Okay, Lucy." Lucy looked dumbfounded before smiling brightly as Juvia squirmed to Gray to give him his clothes back.

Lucy smiled. She hoped Gray would open up his eyes to his feelings towards the water mage. He could be denser than Natsu sometimes. She turned and looked at Laxus. He was talking to his grandfather and giving a scowl. He seemed to feel her gaze as he turned towards her and flashed a small smile before returning to scowl at the master. She giggled. Who knew what was to come.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Merry Christmas to my lovely readers! hope you all enjoy the new chapter. thank you to all those who read, review, follow and favorite!_


End file.
